Lachrymose
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Lachrymose-Tearful, mournful, dreary or sorrowful. What if there was a negative paper on Pony? What if destroyed him? Socs aren't the only ones bothering him. He's been harassed by everyone, sending him into depression. When Cherry and Pony fight one day, it sends him over the edge. Will Pony's brothers be able to help him out of his depression? Cutting. Cherry/Pony
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hot, Sweaty, Murderer**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Ponyboy's POV (November 22nd, 1966)**

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand and got back to my job. I thanked God for the hair gresw that kept my bangs off of my forehead, and for the decay that my auburn roots were beginning to show.

A few weeks after Johnny and Dally died I got a job at the local hardware store stocking the shelves. That was over a month ago.

It was brutally hot inside the store, and I couldn't even imagine being stuck working the roof of some fancy Social's house like Darry was right now. Getting this job made me appreciate Darry even more than I did before.

"It's quittin' time, boys," my manager, Jake, clasped me on the back and called to the workers.

"Your free to go, kid," he told me affectionately, smiling. Jake was a real good guy. "See ya tomorrow."

Ever since my first day on the job, I had been called "kid." I was the youngest out of all of the afternoon and out of the weekend workers. Jake, our manager, was twenty-seven, and the youngest worker besides me was eighteen, whose name was Henry. The rest were mostly big, burly adults with wives and sometimes children. Thus, my age, height, and build had earned me the nickname "kid."

It was better than most "nicknames" I received around people my own age the past few months. "Murder"," "killer," and "scum," we're just a few of the malicious names given to me since "the article". And those were the gentler ones.

"The article" was published a day after Johnny and Dally died. It was terrible; almost everybody read it, and it was bashing Johnny, Dally, and I. It called us vicious murdering scum that set the church on fire with the little kids in it on purpose just to get out of jail time. It even stated that we had tracked down Bob Sheldon and his gang and Johnny then stabbed him him. Only it said all of that in some very unprintable language.

"Murderer," somebody screamed out their window as I waked home from work. I sighed; I had gotten use to the Socs hassling me, but it wasn't just the Socs bothering me anymore, a lot of different people, people who didn't even know me harassed me. All because of that one stupid article, published by someone who didn't even give out their real name. The article was published by an anonymous author who called himself "Joe Minser," but his true identity was unknown. I realized, though, that even if we knew who he was it wouldn't change a single thing. It would probably just get the gang arrested for assault and pedi my attempted murder knowing them boys.

I kicked a large, smooth rock as far as it would go. _Stupid rich, no-good Socials_ , I thought angrily, rubbing my finger over the fresh cuts on my wrist. It just ain't fair.

 **A/N: Story inspired by Mycookiegitl and BunnyLuvsU.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Physical Scars Made In The Bathroom**

 **Lachrymose**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **** IMPORTANT: Trigger warning!**

 **Cherry's POV (November 24th, 1966)**

I got dressed quickly, but I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, and I couldn't even remember what I was wearing that day. It didn't really matter. Nothing had been the same since Bob.

"Cherry, make sure look good for tonight," Bob's voice rang in my head and every ounce in my body tensed up.

I was official crazy. When Bob's voice appeared in my head a few days after the rumble two months ago I knew that I was going insane. I started breathing heavier and I began to tremble. Panicked, I searched deep in the back of my cabinets for my razor blade. When I finally located the switchblade I rolled up a few sheets of toilet paper and sliced into my arm. Like a euphoria, the tightness in my chest began to subside and I slowly relaxed.

I applied pressure to the toilet paper on my arm to stop the bleeding.

It was just another one of my many deep scars. This one just happened to be physical.

 **OoOoOoO**

School was boring. I wasn't even sure why I still came to school. I mean, I wasn't going to go to college, and I'm sixteen years old. That's legally old enough to drop-out, but I still dragged myself to school at seven o'clock every morning for some unknown reason.

"Hey, Cherry," Marcia greeted me cheerfully as I walked down the hallway with her, using my history book as a shield to slide through the compact bodies of my peers. "Did you get number thirty-seven down on the math homework? It was really difficult, I couldn't figure it out."

I sent her a puzzled, blank stare. "There was math homework last night?"

She signed and gave me an exasperated look. "Yes, Cherry. Like, problems ten to eighty-eight or something. That's really gonna bring your grade down if you didn't do it," she advised me.

 _ **I only need one mother**_ , I mentally scolded her, but I couldn't care less about my math grade.

"I gotta get to class. See ya later, Marcia," I mumbled and left her standing there behind me, calling out my name after me.

 **A/N: I officially have a fiction press account. Who's-Liz-13. 3**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When Hurting People Cross Paths**

 **Lachrymose**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Ponyboy's POV (November 25th, 1966)**

While I was walking down the school's dark hallway toward math class I spotted Cherry Valace's long, fiery red hair. Her back was turned so I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she was with Randy, but besides that she was otherwise alone. I approached her.

"Hey, Cherry. Did you understand that math homework?" I asked her. Both her and Randy turned around to look at me and Cherry shot angry, evil daggers at me.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" She cried. I tried to follow her as she walked away angrily.

"Cherry, I don't understand-" I started desperately, but she turned around and got in my face.

"You and Johnny killed my boyfriend! Why don't you just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough damage?" She screamed. I shook and went wide-eyed. Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and shot me an apology glance, leading her away from me. I could only stand there, shocked and hurt.

Cherry wasn't different, she was just like every other smug, stuck-up, heartless West Side Soc. I bitterly walked to my next class, which happened to be English with Mr. Symes.

 **OoOoOoO (November 29th, 1966)**

Cherry apologized to me the next time we saw each other, but since then I had tried to ignore her and I avoided her at all costs. She probably read the paper and believed what it said about us and the fire.

"Ponyboy! Did you finish your math and science homework?" Darry called from the kitchen table.

I called back to him, "Yeah, I got my math honework done." I handed him my math packet along with my textbook. It was on graphing linear equations. Darry shook his head and handed it back to me before he even finished grading question ten.

"You've already missed four. Concentrate harder, Ponyboy. It's not that hard. Do it again, and don't come back out here until you know it's correct," Darry lectured me. Nodding, I went back into my room to complete it. It took me over four hours for just those forty problems, but I finally completed them to Darry's high standards.

 **A/N: Thank you to GreaserG1rl201 for her awesome suggestion with Cherry! :) I am so sorry about the shortness.**

 ****I may be putting this story on hiatus. After Guest's review, I began to doubt this story. Please tell me how you guys feel. Thanks.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Sickly Sweet, Staff's Pity**

 **Lachrymose**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Cherry's POV (November 25th, 1966)**

I was minding my own business, talking to Randy about our science teacher, Mr. Lewandowski, when Ponyboy walked up behind me. The sound of his voice startled me, chilling me to the bone with memories.

 _"Can you see the sunset real good from the West Side?"_

"Hey, Cherry. Did you understand that math homework?" Ponyboy asked me. I shot what I hoped was terrifying daggers at him, but I was struggling to maintain my brave façade.

 _Your losing your freakin' marbles, Sherri,_ my head lectured me. The voice was silent, keen, yet felt as loud as a thousand people at a Beatles' concert.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" I cried. Ponyboy had the nerve to try and follow me as I tried to walk away from him. I tried to blow out an angry, sharp breath and regain my composure, but it came out more as a sob.

"Cherry, I don't understand-" Ponyboy started desperately, but I turned around quickly and got up close in his face. He wasn't going to follow me around like this anymore like a stupid lost puppy. He needed to get the point and leave me and Randy alone.

"You and Johnny killed my boyfriend! Why don't you just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough damage?" I screamed. He shook and went wide-eyed. Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and shot him a sad, apologetic glance.

Traitor. Bob was your friend too.

He lead me away from him before I could do any real damage. Ponyboy just stood there looking shocked at our reaction. My blood boiled.

Ponyboy wasn't different, he was just a cold, no-good hood. Just like Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard and every other greaser from the East Side of Tulsa. Maybe even worse. Him and Johnny.

Randy slowly walks with me to the front office of the school and sat me down in a patterned, light green chair. "Look sick," he commanded me in a hushed whisper.

"Hi Mrs. Wireman. Cherry isn't feelin' to well, and I think that it would be best if I took her home for the day. Would you mind excusing her from classes?" Randy asked her kindly.

She smiled softly and shot a glance at me from behind her pale pink glasses. I threw in a fake cough for extra measurement, resisting the urge to run out of there, away from her sickly sweet and pitiful expression. Ever since Bob, all the teachers and staff pitied me and s few other Socs that were close to him.

"Oh, of course, dear. You just rest up and feel better, alright?" Mrs. Wireman advised me sweetly. I almost gagged at her, but instead pasted my good-girl church smile on my face and nodded weakly.

"Thank you," I told her gratefully. Keeping up my persona, I let Randy help me out of the chair and he lead me out of the door, but as soon as we were out of her hawk-like gaze Randy aloud me to walk on my own and I gladly separated from him. It reminded me way too much of the way Bob would hold me late at night when I was tired.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all whom may concern,**

 **I didn't think that this would be necessary. I'm not looking for pity. I just want to explain.**

 **I have ADD. It's never been diagnosed until now. It's pretty bad. ADD is not just being able to sit still. People with ADD are creative, but we often start things and don't finish them. I would start a story and get bored, and then get frustrated because I had no idea why. I completely and utterly lack the ability to organize my thoughts and to focus on one thing. I don't know _how_. Because I have gone on so long without being diagnosed, I had no idea how to live with ADD. I thought I was stupid and crazy. I was trapped in my own mind without knowing why. This site gave me a way to write what I felt. I can't talk this way. It never comes out right. **

**And to all the guests or therapy, maybe if I get some help I might do better with my flow and concentration. Thanks for supporting me.**

 **-Alee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: What a Punch Can Do**

 **Lachrymose**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you!**

 **Cherry ~ _Fall, 1966_ ~**

My eyes traveled to a group of people standing around the bulletin. My vision landed on one name: Ponyboy Curtis. My heart sank to my stomach.

"Hey, Randy, what's going on?" I stopped him in the hallway and asked. Randy shook his head sadly, continuing to walk with me to our next class, mine being Language Arts and his being Algebra II.

"You know it wasn't me that jumped him, Cherry, but some boys got a hold of him after school," he told me. "He's real bad."

"Socs?"

"Sadly," Randy paused, blowing out a long breath. "Yeah."

"Will you take me to see him after school?" I begged. I wasn't thinking clearly anymore, I was furious at whoever jumped my friend. I wasn't thinking that I was suppose to be mad at Ponyboy. Randy nodded.

"Sure thing, just try and make it through at least one day of school this year, okay?" Randy teased, trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully.

"The office secretary is bound to get suspicious at some point," I gave shaky laugh, trying to cover the hurt I felt over Randy's comment. We parted ways and planned to meet again after school.

 **OoOoOoO**

Randy stayed in the car by himself, and probably drove off to some Tasty Freeze down the block to chill for an hour or so.

Completely alone, I softly knocked on Ponyboy's hospital door. Luckily, it was answered by Sodapop's friendly face, and not Darrel's stern, intimidating one. Based on what Ponyboy had told me many months ago, I really didn't want to meet Darrel Curtis.

"Come on in, Cherry. Do you happened to know who jumped Pony?" Soda's grin faltered slightly. "Sorry. That was rude."

I smiled nervously. "It's okay, I understand. I don't know who exactly did it right now. But Randy might. I'll have to ask him," I told Sodapop, sitting down in a nearby chair that he had directed me to.

The rhythmic pulse of the machines calmed me some. Pony was out cold, but thick bandages seemed to engulf every inch of his small frame.

Even with only one of us conscious, I knew that in that instant we silently forgave each other without question. There were no hard feelings after that day in the hospital.

 ****You guys probably thought I gave up on this story. I haven't! Promise. Next chapter may be the last. Please** **review and thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **Word Count: 506 words**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Last Days: Epilogue**

 **Lachrymose**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders?** **S.E. Hinton is** **real owner of The Outsiders. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks!**

 **Cherry ~ _Winter, 1966_ ~**

The months became colder, and Ponyboy still hadn't woken up from his coma. On February 19th, after Ponyboy had been on life support for almost four-and-a-half months, Darry pulled the plug. The guys' identities who beat him up still weren't known. I saw the Curtis brothers around town sometimes, their faces beat with worry. It sure was tearing them up to see Ponyboy like that in a hospital.

I had tried to go back and see him, but it was family only, so I left without having ever seen him.

Finally, later, when ice and snow covered the landscape, I was able to visit the grave of a boy who changed my life forever. The boy I knew, who had red and blond hair, was buried in the same cemetery as his parents and his two friends. Another boy who was in my life was buried in another cemetery across town, all because of how much money each person had. It just wasn't right.

I slowly talked to Pony, my voice shaking and my breath coming out in white puffs.

"Maybe this will finally change things around here," I told him, carving his name with my finger in the snow. "I'll be sure of that."

 **A/N: Sorry for my absence guys, I didn't have any access to my iPod that I use to write! Please forgive me. I have it back now. :) Thank you all so much for review. This was the last chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone for being so supportive!**

 **MyCookieGirl**

 **Chicago Fire Buddies**

 **White collar black wolf**

 **RebekahKatelynGrace**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **HayleyMay**

 **.future**

 **2chillxx**

 **Guest**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


End file.
